


Scholsen Week Day 3: Coming To Each Other's Rescue

by TheNameIsBritney



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Guns, James saves Winn, M/M, Mugging, a little tense at first but what can you do, it's super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney
Summary: Sort of AU where Winn just moved to National City and James has lived there for a while.Winn almost gets mugged when someone tall, dark, and handsome saves his life.





	Scholsen Week Day 3: Coming To Each Other's Rescue

Winn had just moved to National City and it would be an understatement to say he was a little lost. 

 

“We live in the age of wearable technology and Google can’t make a GPS system that actually works?” Winn muttered to himself, eyes locked on his phone as he walked around the city trying to find the Catco Building. 

 

As he stumbled around aimlessly, not paying particular attention to his surroundings, he suddenly felt himself being pulled into an alleyway. Winn felt his back being pushed up roughly against the exposed brick wall and he looked around him before locking his eyes with the man in front of him who was holding a gun up barely a foot away from his face. 

 

“Wallet. Now.” The man said, fingers white as he clenched the grip tightly in his fist. “I said now!” 

 

Winn dropped his phone and stared down the barrel of the gun fearfully, swallowing thickly. His heart was beating out of his chest as he shakily reached into his pocket, reaching to grab his wallet.

 

This is what he got for taking a risk and moving to a new place. 

 

As Winn slowly reached down into his pocket, he quickly attempted to disarm the man, his right arm coming up in an attempt to punch the mugger in the face. But instead of feeling the collision of fist-to-face, the man instead grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him, turning Winn so his face and chest were pressed up against the wall.

 

“You gotta death wish, Punk?” The man demanded. Winn could feel the pressure of the gun pressing against his back and he froze, closing his eyes and praying for someone to intervene - anyone.

 

_ ‘I knew moving would be a bad idea. Is this what National City is like? Is this old hat for the locals? Getting robbed at gunpoint at 3pm in the afternoon? In broad daylight? This never used to happen in Ohio.’ _ Winn thought to himself, praying to any and all deities that someone would save him, that the man’s gun wasn’t loaded,  _ anything _ really. 

 

Just as he was about to give up hope, the pressure on Winn’s wrist went away and the mugger collapsed suddenly, dropping his gun and falling onto the grimy alley floor. Winn turned and looked up to see a tall, broad-shouldered, dark skinned man with teeth so white they put porcelain to shame. In his hand was a brick, obviously what he’d used to knock the man out. 

 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” The man asked, dropping the brick and rushing to see if Winn was hurt. Winn couldn’t help but notice how smooth and deep the man’s voice was. As his saviour came forward to check him for injuries, Winn, overcome with emotion and relief, collapsed into the man’s arms. 

 

“I thought...I was...that was...thank you  _ so much _ .” Winn breathed, clutching the taller man’s arms and breathing heavily. After a few seconds he realised that he was hugging a perfect  _ stranger _ in the middle of an alley and at their feet was an unconscious robber. He cleared his throat and stepped away from the man who’d saved him and he gave him an awkward smile and a nod. “Um...thank you. Again.”

 

The man smiled and Winn could feel himself swooning. Something about his smile was so open and honest and bright - genuine. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen someone smile so sincerely. 

 

“It was honestly no problem. I couldn’t just...pass by and not do anything.” ‘Beautiful smile’ said before reaching his hand out to Winn. “I’m James.” 

 

Winn smiled and clasped his hand, shaking it firmly - well as firmly as he could given the fact that he was still shaking from having been two seconds away from death.

 

“Winn. Nice to meet you.” ‘Beautiful smile’, no  _ James _ , gave him a slight nod and reached down to pick up Winn’s phone off the ground, grimacing when he’d realised it had fallen into a puddle. 

 

“Um...I’m sorry about your phone.” James said, grabbing a tissue out of his pocket and giving it a wipe-down before handing it back to the shorter man in front of him. “I can give you the number to my repair guy?” 

 

Winn laughed and shook his head, taking the phone and gingerly slipping it into his pocket. “It’s okay. I’m good with technology.” He smiled to himself before looking back up at James and taking a deep breath. “So...there must be something I can do to repay you...maybe...I can buy you a cup of coffee? Or you could point me to the nearest coffee shop and  _ then _ I can buy you a coffee? I’m new here and I don’t really know how to get around yet.” 

 

James chuckled and if Winn hadn’t been infatuated before, he sure as hell was now. 

 

“I can’t, actually.”

 

Winn’s eyes widened and he felt his stomach sink with disappointment.

 

‘Fuck, of course he doesn’t like guys. Why do I always do this? All I can do now is hope he doesn’t beat me up.’ Winn thought frantically. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume…” 

 

“No-no, it’s not that!” James said quickly, “Normally I’d say yes but I’m actually late for a meeting. I was supposed to be there...15 minutes ago.” 

 

Winn looked down at his watch and cursed. 3:23pm. He was 13 minutes late for his interview. Something told him Cat Grant wouldn’t be pleased.

 

“Shit, I’m...actually I’m late too. Would you mind pointing me in the direction of Catco Worldwide Media?” Winn asked, looking up to find James’ eyes sparkling with amusement. 

 

“Catco? That’s...that’s actually where I’m headed too. Why don’t I walk you?” James asked, his smile growing slightly shy. Winn grinned and he felt butterflies surging in his stomach. 

 

“Oh! Um...sure, that sounds great. Thank you again, James.” 

  
As they left the alley together and set off for Catco, Winn couldn’t help but think to himself ‘Maybe moving was the right decision after all’. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 3 of Scholsen week everybody! 
> 
> I really liked the concept of today's prompt and I wanted to delve into the universe outside of canon! I really hope you guys like this fic! It was a little hard getting it to sound and flow the way I wanted it to but I got it eventually!
> 
> I'll see y'all tomorrow with my favourite trope: Secret relationships!!
> 
> Thanks everyone!  
> Brit xx


End file.
